The Golden Power
by Alterial
Summary: Someone is looking for Emrys, and he will stop at nothing to find him. Merlin has been having dreams about druid camps, all ending in disaster. Who is the searching man? What does he want from Merlin? Only one thing is clear: Camelot is in danger and so is Merlin.Magic battles,Story full of action and advanture Merlin whump,friendship! T for some launguage. Set in S5 after 5x10
1. Chapter 1 The Attack

**Hello there!**

**My first chapter of my first fanfiction! ^^**

**This will be a big story full of adventure, action and more. It will be a little complicated at the start but later you will see what's going on...**

**Ok there is something I will be doing with this fic. Every chapter will have a drawing that I am going to make. I hope you check them out, go to my profile to get to the link(s) The chapters won't be very long so I will upload at least once/twice a week, If you guys like the story I will definitely make a sequel! Plz review! I would love more than everything to see what you think of this story and if I should continued...**

**One last thing I want to say is that I am not from England or USA I am Greek... xD Yep, so there will be some mistakes, I would love it if you tell me in the reviews so I can correct them ;P Thank you for reading, now...**

**Let's Start this new adventure!**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Questions That Demand Answers_**

It was late at night when the first attack occurred, The Druid camp was as always enjoying the sunset. Children running laughing playing, women and men talking, everything was peaceful. You could here the birds singing, rabbits running the wind crushing the leaves of the trees that surrounded them, the forest was full of life. All was well.

Suddenly the Druids stopped when they heard a horrified scream of a little girl not far from their camp.

The little girl ran into the camp calling for her mother. A woman run and took her in her arms. "What happened Sarah? Is everything alright?" her mother asked, worry in her voice.

The girl finally spoke after a moment her voice shaking "A man scared me, he asked me where is our camp I didn't answer and he shouted at me…" the girl fell into her mothers arms "… he was so scary mom…"

Her mother relived that her daughter was not harmed calmed her with a loving voice "Don't worry Sarah he is gone now, you are safe here…"

The other Druids smiled at her as they were also worried for the girl.

When everyone was about to return to their work they realized that the birds stopped singing, the animals were gone and even the wind stopped shaking the leaves of the trees, it was quiet… Quiet was never good was it?

All the horrified Druids looked at their master, Brenold.

Brenold smiled at them, and with a calm voice said "Do not worry my brothers we are safe when we are all together..." Brenolds smile fade when a dark figure appeared from the direction the little girl had came from.

The suspicious man smiled though the Druids couldn't see his face and with a voice so cold, so dark that none of them would ever forget said "I fear you must be mistaken…"

Brenold's friendly face turned into a serious one and with a voice as cold as he could get it said "Who are you? And what business have you here?"

The man walked forward and they could all now see him clearly. He was tall and thin Black hair same colour with his eyes, black, evil. Everyone took a step back afraid of his glare… The man laughed "Who am I? Well, that is none of your business… but there is something I want from you"

"That is?"

"I Want you to tell me where and who Emrys is"

The Druids gasped when they heard the name, after a moment of complete quietness it was Brenold who spoke "Emrys is our most respectful person and we are royal to him. And his future is huge full of great achievements, he will make a better world for us to live in, we would never, ever betray him. So I recommend you leave us stranger."

After the words of Brenold the man laughed, "So I see you want to hard way…" With these words his faces turned from the Druids to the trees that surrounded them, _"Piaste Fotia!" _The trees around them immediately burst into fire, Children run to their parents and the most capable Druids tried to stop the fire with water what nothing could stop it. The man continued to laugh "You are so weak", after that a ball of fire was coming towards him, controlled by Brenold. With a smile he looked at the ball of fire and said _"Stamata kai pare tin antitheti katefthinsi" _the fireball changed direction and faster than before hit Brenold who fell dead on the ground. The man spoke again "Fool you dare fight me…" As he saw the terrified eyes of the rest in the camp he stopped the fire and spoke again "Tell me what I want to know and I might spare the lives of your children…"

One of the Druids spoke with a voice full of hate for the man before him "MONSTER! We will never betray Emrys!" after these words several fire balls were once again coming towards him. The man again with same words turned their direction and killed their casters.

One of the women there fell in her knees in frond of him crying "Please! We can give everything we have please don't kill our children they are innocent!" The man's careless voice said "You know what I want to know, TELL ME!"

The woman continued to cry and her watery blue eyes met his black ones "I swear we don't know! Please! I swear…"

The still unknown man turned his back "Then you have no use for me"

The night continued with shouts, cries, prays and death. No one survived from the camp. He would find Emrys no matter what! He would find his and make him wish he was never born.

**The end of Chapter one.**

* * *

**There you go! I know this man is really evil huh? O_O Well i like him! Trust me guys he is REALLY evil! The spells are in Greek ^^ nice huh? I will translate them for ya!**

**_"Piaste fotia!_" **Burn(or to be more spesific) Burst into fire.

**_"Stamata kai pare tin antitheti katefthinsi" _**Stop and take the opposite direction**_._**

**_The next chapter will be up soon not sure when exactly but definitely not over a week :) Before I go I want to welcome you to this brand new story! :D_**

**_-Alterial Frayond_**


	2. Chapter 2 Merlin is Late

**Hello again! ^^**

**I can't believe I have 8 followers, 3 favourites and 3 reviews! When I first saw this I couldn't believe it so I reload and... YAY! I started dancing in my bedroom and my little brother came in saw me with a worried face "I start to get worried about your condition..." xD I know I am a little bit too creasy but this is how I am ;P**

**Ok so I already have 6 chapters done. And I am now going to the 7th. The 9th chapter I thing will have action... Lots of action, NOT SURE! Just to let you know what is coming... :)**

**I want to thank O'MallettheAlleyCat, roxanne92, Netiri Vi Britannia, Creasyperson8, MissCoralie, Scottich-Dragon, Wallaruby, andreamimun, lilyflower1345 and stikenotes (also the two Guests that reviewed) ! You guys rock! You made my day ^^ Thank you again.**

**You can go at my profile and go check out the drawings I made for this chapter, nothing special it took me a few days... jk an hour or two. But I enjoyed drawing it :D**

**And we finally have Merlin and Arthur in this chapter, I know the first chapter was a little complicated. Like who is that guy? Well that my friend it going to be revealed at the 4th chapter!**

**Now, Lets go see what happens next!**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 2**

_**Reports**_

Death, agony, fear… NO! He was in darkness, he was afraid… but from who? He heard screams coming from men, women, and children he had to help them! But he couldn't… Someone was there… someone familiar to him, who? "Please! I swear!"

A woman was begging? What's going on?! A cloaked man demanding answers more screams "Help us!" "No", blood, pain, agony… He couldn't stand it anymore! Is this a dream? Is it all real? He hoped he could help… he had to, people needed help he…

"Merlin…Merlin wake up!"

Merlin opened his eyes, he was at his bed in his room. It was a dream… It was just a dream…was it?

Gaius threw Merlin his clothes to him "You late again! Arthur is going to kill you, this is the third time you are late! Hurry up, put on your clothes and come eat breakfast." And with these words Gaius left his room.

Merlin was seeing these dreams for the past three days, were they real? He told no one so far be cause he thought it was nothing important but if these dreams continued he would tell them. He didn't have time to think of this he had to find an other good explanation why he was late if he didn't want to end up in the stables again…

He quickly dressed up took a loaf of bread and run while eating to the kitchens to take the King's breakfast.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

The idiot was late again. Something was definitely wrong with him! How many times has he been late like this? Yeah, three days now and he is always late. He better have a good explanation this time…

Arthur was sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast, he was hungry and angry too, only because Merlin had magic I didn't mean he could be late everyday.

It has been almost a week and Arthur was still thinking about abandoning his father's law against sorcery, he told Merlin he had to think about it he still wasn't sure if he could trust magic, But he trusted Merlin after what his friend did for him he would always trust him he was his friend… he was his idiotic friend who was late… (**author's note**: Don't worry guys there will be a flash back to see the reveal :)

The door finally opened without knocking…it is definitely Merlin he never knocks. There he was with a fake smile on his face "Good morning sire!"

Arthur noticed his friends eyes were tired and they looked like they couldn't sleep all night.

"You are late again Merlin… three days now, what's going on?" He tried to sound as demanding as possible. Merlin was still at the door not talking. "Tell me Merlin I now something is wrong"

"It nothing serious… I am just tired I didn't have enough sleep I guess"

Arthur narrowed his eyes "Yeah I understand you always get exhausted at the tavern…" Merlin's respond came quickly as expected "No! I was doing some chores for Gaius so…"

"I don't care Merlin I am hungry give me that." Arthur pointed to his plate that Merlin was holding. The boy gave him his breakfast and when Arthur was about to get his first bite…

Knock knock

Oh my Lord will I ever get breakfast? "Come in…" It was Leon who came in the room holding a bunch of papers, reports Arthur assumed, great.

"Sire, Merlin, we got reports from villagers not far from Camelot. They say the have found a destroyed camp which they assume belonged to Druids…"

Merlin froze. No, It must not be true…"Druids?" Arthur asked confused. "Yes Sire, they found dead bodies of Men women… and children too." Leon lowered his head "they say the scene is awful…"

Arthur looked at his friend, he was deep in thoughts and when he looked at him he saw sadness in his eyes like he knew those people… "Make sure the bodies are buried…"

Leon looked surprised "Of course Sire" He bowed and left the room. Arthur imagined the horrible scene and tried to forget it. "It was a great thing you did Arthur, those people deserved a proper bury. Thank you".

"You don't need to thank me Merlin, I did what I thought was right. Let's hope we don't get other reports like this" They both hoped that, what they didn't know was that was going to happen again soon...

**.o/O/o.**

**The end of Chapter two.**

* * *

**I know, nothing important happened here... But don't worry only because the chapter is small the next one will be up tomorrow hopefully.**

**I made this chapter to explain Merlin's dreams, you will see what is going on later... :)**

**Till next time!**

**_-Alterial Frayond_**


	3. Chapter 3 Who knows?

_**Here I am again! ^^**  
_

_**I can't thank enough those who followed, favourite, and reviewed! I love you guys!**_

_**Ok so here is the next chaptie, so here we have the last Druid camp attack. And some more Merthur :)**_

_******You can go at my profile and go check out the drawings I made for this chapter. I totally enjoyed drawing it :D**_

_**I am a little busy today so I won't have time to write :/**_

_**But there is always tomorrow! I promised you guys that I will upload today soooooooo... here you go! The next chapter of The Golden Power with love from Greece :)**_

_**Warning: The beginning of the chapter is a little to... sad? evil? Just to inform you that is unpleasant...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**oh I don't own Merlin and bla bla blah :I**_

* * *

**_The_ Golden_ Power_**

**Chapter 3**

More attacks, more reports

Once again they didn't know. Where is he? "This is your last chance or your son is dead, you hear me?!" He shouted to the father who was on his knees in front of him, his 6 yeah-old son in his arms.

"Please! I am begging you! I swear we know nothing! Please!" The man cried dragging the little boy deeper in his arms.

The man who demanded answers was attacking again. He didn't care, he needed answers! "Very well…" His hand going higher towards the father and son, "We are not the ones to ask! We know nothing! PLEASE!"

Shocked and unexpecting such an answer said "Then who? Tell me who can tell me about Emrys" The young man didn't spoke, trying to stop his boy who was crying. "The High Priestess, Morgana"

"She knows?" The cloaked man asked exited for finally finding something.

"I do not know, all I know is that she is also his enemy and looking for him desperately she will be able to help you find him, if she doesn't know already…" The father said afraid to look at the man in frond of him.

"Where can I find her?"

"I don't know Sire…" The man said lowering his head "Please leave us go!" I told you everything I know! You promised!" Once again the cloaked man laughed "Unfortunately I never keep my promises…" With a last breath the father closed his eyes and waited, his son calling for his mother in his arm…

It would all end soon, blackness, death.

The man turned his back and left, dead father and son behind him with all the rest of the camp he had destroyed.

Morgana, he couldn't wait to meet her, this will be far to interesting… With that he left the destroyed camp into the darkness of the woods…

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Merlin was making his masters bed as Arthur was reading other reports or whatever he was doing, Merlin didn't care all he had in mind was his nightmares, could they be true? He so hoped not, they were terrible but why was he seeing them? Why him only? Why was always him that had to see things and look like he was a creasy idiot like Arthur was calling him. Who knows? Maybe he was am creasy idiot…

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice took him from his deep thoughts "Yes sire?"

Arthur's face was… shocked? Oh yeah he called him sire, "You haven't spoken for almost an hour… I start to worry about you, are you sick?"

Here we go again… "I am not sick"

"Are you sure? Is this all about the report of the destroyed Druid camp yesterday?"

It took him a while to answer… no more lies their unspoken rule, "Yeah"

"Don't worry I don't think it will happen again maybe there was an accident or something…"

"You're right" At least he hoped so…

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Finally he finished his speech for the ceremony next week. Arthur stood up from his desk and was about to tell Merlin to bring him lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

It was Leon once again holding more reports

Please not again, Arthur hoped. "Sire, we have more reports… three more destroyed druid camps were found…" Arthur looked at Merlin who was looking at him too, he didn't look shocked it was like he already knew…

Without consideration Arthur made his decision "Leon tell the knights we are leaving tomorrow at dawn I need to see who or what is causing this." Leon left the room and Arthur looked at Merlin "Don't worry we will see what is going on, now bring me lunch and later prepare the horses. We ride tomorrow.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**^^ I hope you like it guys! Well I am doing this for you and me of course! I so enjoy writing this! I am totally going to continue this story till the very end!**

**I plan to upload the next chapter on Saturday... At nine o'clock! Same time when Merlin used to be on TV, :"(**

**Ok so thank you for reading guys! Your reviews make me very happy, so PLEASE review it will only take you a few seconds... :I**

**Till next time!**

******_-Alterial Frayond_**


	4. Morgana, the High Priestess Part 1

**Hello readers! ^^**

**Alterial here! I am so happy for each one who is reading this! You guys make my summer much better! **

**I want to thank you for reading, all my followers, favourites and reviewers. When I see one more follower I start dancing in my room... I know I overreact xD**

**OK, so here is the next chaptie! :) It's small I know :I but i wanted to end it that way :D Here we finally learn who that evil dude is...**

**SO! I hope you enjoy! **

**...I don't own Merlin...**

**;P**

* * *

_To celebrate for reaching 760 views (which I am so happy about! ) the next chapter will be uploaded after this one so you only have to wait about an hour :)_

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 4**

_**Morgana, the High Priestess Part 1**_

It was late at night. She was going to leave and check on Aithusa soon when she heard screams. Was she being attacked? Who dared to attack her? She stood up when one of her man came into the room.

"There is one man who demands to speak to you, my Lady" Demands? Who dares to demand in her castle? Who does he think he is? "And who is that man?" She asked curious.

"He doesn't say, we told him ha had to tell us who he is if he wanted to talk to you but he refuses, we were about to take him out but he killed two of our men we can't stop him, my Lady… He is too powerful for us we…"

"Enough!" She shouted, who is that man? Coming uninvited to her not even saying his name? "Tell him to come in"

The man bowed "Of course, my Lady"

A cloaked man walked into the throne room. She couldn't see him clearly be cause he was wearing a hood, who on earth is he?

Before Morgana could speak he started first "It wasn't so difficult to find you. You are the High Priestess, Morgana am I correct?"

"You are indeed. Who are you? And what do you want, coming uninvited to my castle?" He thinks he is in charge? Well no I don't think so!

"I would like us to speak alone, send you guards out if you may" Did he just order her?

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? Answer my question. Who are you?" she is not afraid of him, he is just an idiotic man who thinks he is more powerful than her.

"I see you do not fear me…" Fear him? What is he saying? The man's hands going higher he said so quickly that she couldn't even move "_Pare tin anasa ton dio kai pare tis ginekeas ti ikanotita na kinite!" _What is this sorcery?! She was about to respond but… she couldn't move! Her Guards fell on the ground unable to breathe! She was just about to call her men when the cloaked sorcerer spoke again_ "Isihia…" _Her voice stopped. She… couldn't… how?

"I see you now have my attention…" The man's deadly voice said, "I am here to ask information about someone, His name is Emrys I heard you might know him…" Emrys? Was this all about him? What was she going to say? She didn't know his true name all she knew is that he is in Camelot, she would tell him only if he tell her his name. They could be powerful allies…

"Only if you tell me who you are…" She told trying not to make her voice shake.

The man laughed "You are indeed a brave woman… Very well." He took his hood away and now he could see him. He had black hair and his eyes where black too, he reminded her of someone someone she used to know… you would tell he is handsome but also creepy, she liked men like this. "I am the brother of Emrys, Scotus"

**.o/O/o.**

**The end of Chapter four.**

* * *

**^^ Yeah, i know. It doesn't make sence does it? Don't worry my friends we will soon learn what is going on here xD**

**I hope you like it so far. Well i enjoy it!**

**Plz reviewwwwww I would love to see what you think of it so far!**

**Oh and cookies go to fictionreader16 and Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS for reviewing twice! Thank you! :D**

**Till next time**

******_-Alterial Frayond_**


	5. Morgana, the High Priestess Part 2

**Hola! ^^**

**Alterial here, again. xD Here is the next chapter as promised! :D**

**I know it is a small one :/ but it's part 2 so basically this and the previous one are one chapter... well I wanted them separated :)**

**Ok! Here it goes I'll stop talking now.**

**Oh and I don't own Merlin. If I did I would be at the Caribbean islands for holiday :P**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 5 **

_**Morgana, the High Priestess Part 2**_

It was dawn, every one was ready to apart. The Queen coming down the stairs…

"Gwen?" Arthur told her she didn't have to wake so early but she insisted.

"Arthur, I just wanted to wish you a good journey" she said smiling. You could hear worry in her voice.

"Of course" He took her in his arms for a hug and whispered in her ear "Do not worry we will come back in two days, And I also have my finest knights with me…"

"And Merlin!" It was Merlin who spoke while coming down the stairs caring supplies.

Gwen laughed and Arthur said with a small smile on his face "Shut up Merlin"

"Yes Sire!" he continue going to his horse.

"You are lucky to have him" said Gwen with a smile

"Yeah, I know" and with that they kissed and with a last hug The King his servant and the knights left Camelot's gates…

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

"Emrys has a brother?" She couldn't believe it… Emrys had a brother! But maybe they hate each other, that would be useful…

"You don't know where your brother is?" She asked trying not to look afraid.

"To be honest I never met him. All I want is seeing him death on the ground" So he hates him…

"I see we want the same things… Scotus" She said standing up from her throne "We can work together and take him and Camelot down"

"I do not need your help Morgana, all I want from you is to tell me where is he and if you do tell me I might spare your life…" He's a man who wants to rule, she liked that.

"All I know about him is that he is King Arthur's companion for some reason he protects him."

"King Arthur? Who's King is he?" He didn't know Arthur? How is that possible?

"Of Camelot of course you don't know about it?"

"No I am not from this place, is this all you know?"

"Yes"

"One more question, have you seen an injured and alone young woman around here?

"I don't think I have…" She was going to ask him if he wanted to work with her but Scotus spoke first.

"Very well, you are not destined to die in my hands Lady Morgana. Now if you excuse me I have a Kingdom to attack and a legend to kill"

"Wait!" She said, her voice shaking, "we can work together, I want Camelot and you Emrys. With my men we can attack Camelot I will get my revenge and you Emrys…"

Scotus didn't answer, it took a minute to reply. "Very well Lady Morgana. We shall unite our powers for a small period of time…"

A small smile appeared in her face "We attack tomorrow."

**.o/O/o.**

**The end of Chapter five.**

* * *

**Duh, duh, duhhhhh! ^^ well there will be action as I promised you guys!**

**And that will be the... 10/11th chapter. Yep, that's when they attack. I am writing it at the moment! And I am trying to have as action as possible!**

**hehe :D I hope you like it so far, well I do! :)**

**Till next tim (Monday I suppose)**

******_-Alterial Frayond_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Druid camp

**Hello readers! ^^**

**Alterial here! Guys I don't know what to say... :D**

**I don't know how to thank you all! For reading, following, favouring and reviewing! :) You make sooooo happy!**

**I am glad you like this story so far. Trust me there is a long way to go till the end!**

**I want to thank those who reviewed and especially the anonymous reviewer who suggested me to include more description of each of the character's emotional reactions and thoughts. ^^ Thank you for the suggestion! I will try! :P What can I say xD I am an 16-year-old girl from Greece who decided to write in english... heh I totally make many mistakes so please tell me if you spot something so I can correct it later!**

**Ok! So here is the next chaptie! An other dream!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 6**

_**The Druid camp**_

They reached the camp a day later they had left Camelot. Merlin was sick, he wanted to just leave from this place! There were dead bodies everywhere… and the look on their faces, they looked like they were drowned. Men women and for God's sake children! This is madness how can someone do something like that?! Burned camps, clothes thrown everywhere and burned trees surrounded them.

He didn't feel good... Maybe it's because of the scene in front of him... he didn't know.

He looked at Arthur. He was watching the scene unmoving. He just watched, shocked and Merlin could say he saw a tear ready to fall from his eye. Well Arthur might not cry but he already had a few tears on his face.

Arthur spoke first "Who ever did this will pay Merlin, I promise I will make him pay…" He sounded certain and brave but how would they find him? Or would he find them first?

His friend dismounted his horse and took a step forward. He looked shocked at something "Oh my dear Lord…" Whatever he saw was surely bad…

Merlin followed him and gasped at the sight. There was a man and a boy who probably have been his son dead on the ground hugging each other…

Whoever did this is a monster… "This can't be a creatures doing Arthur, a sorcerer did this" he said his voice shaking. He tried not to cry more, he tried but the scene was just… awful.

Gwain's voice sounded from behind "A powerful one that is!"

"So there is a powerful sorcerer running free around Camelot killing Druids…" Arthur stopped as he saw Merlin was pale. "Merlin?"

Merlin did answer he was just standing there he couldn't move. He tried to speak but he had lost his breath, his vision going blurry "Merlin!" Arthur shouted again.

Nothing, he ran towards him when Merlin fell on the ground, "MERLIN!" Everything went black and then pain...

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

******.o/O/o.**

Darkness. Not again! Not now! He heard a woman talking, she sounded so familiar. Merlin was having one of those dreams again...

"….you do not fear me…" , shouts, a man trying to breath and a woman with black hair trying to yell but with no avail… Morgana… someone has attacked her, who? Is the same man who attacked the Druids? "…ask information about someone…" He couldn't breathe he hat to get out! "…Emrys" Emrys? Who? How? He couldn't breathe! He had to get out! "…where?... is King Arthur's companion….Camelot… an injured and alone young woman around here?... Kingdom to attack…legend to kill…" No! He is coming at Camelot! "…shall unite our powers… tomorrow" He had to wake he had to breath. The scene of Morgana smiling start to go away as he was finally back to reality.

Merlin opened his eyes, he was in Arthur arms the first thing he saw was Arthur's face looking at him anxiously. Merlin smiled, the prat was worried for him... "Merlin! Merlin are you alright? Merl…" He couldn't listen what Arthur was saying he was so tired he just wanted to sleep so he fell into darkness once again. Not beeing able to hear Arthur shouts anymore.

**.o/O/o.**

**The end of Chapter six**

* * *

_**Important!**_:_Ok, so before I start talking again I need your help! ^^ There will be a new character in the next character and I need a name! :I Ok she will be a sorceress and I have two names: Arya and... Alterial! Please tell me which name is better... I prefer Alterial (beacuse I made this name by myself) but my friend says Arya is better :/ so I don't know how to name her... help meh plz, review to tell me what you think :)_

* * *

**So, yeah! Merlin will be seeing these dreams. Well everything will make sence later... xD I know I say that a lot...**

**I am still writing the attack! Ah it's difficult! The attack will last at least 3-4 or even 5 chapters! :D**

**I do my best guys, I hope you like this story!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Depends of my free time :P**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Frayond :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The serving boy

**Hey! ^^**

**Here I am with more of The Golden Power!**

**Thank you guys for everything! I will thank you over and over again! Here is a longer chapter!**

**Now we have a new character, I still have not decided how to name her... reviewwwww to tell me! Arya or Alterial?!**

**xD ok so here it is...**

**disclaimer: Hey know what? I don't own Merlin! Yeah well shit happens... ;)**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 7**

_**The serving boy…**_

"…Merlin!" No why is he closing his eyes?! "NO! Merlin stay awake!" But that idiot didn't listen, will he ever do what he was told? Once! His eyes were closed NO! He couldn't lose him now just like that…

He touched his neck and found a normal heart beat, he was unconscious…

"You idiot!" He gave him a scare, but what happened? He had fallen on the ground and started struggling to breathe, and then he fell unconscious...

"Is he alright?" Leon asked. It was then when Arthur realized that the other knights were all around Merlin worried for their friend.

"He is unconscious, I don't know what happened he just… he looked like he was struggling to breathe…" It really scared him to see his friend like that, "but he is alright now."

A friendly hand hit him lightly at the shoulder "Don't worry princess" said Gwaine after noticing that Arthur was still shaking slightly. He didn't want to lose Merlin. He didn't know what he would do without him...

He was glad he had his knights with him, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan they always supported him but no one was as supportive to him as Merlin… What happened? When he wakes he had some explaining to do.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

It was warm. He was laying, his back on a tree and he could sense warmth close to him. A few moments later he finally managed to open his eyes. He was in a small camp, he saw the knights talking and Arthur with Gwaine was next to him. His friends where with him… His friends that have accepted his magic, the only ones that he could trust (plus Gaius and Gwen of course)

"Merlin!" It was Gwaine who saw him first.

The next moment he was surrounded by worried eyes looking at him. "I am fine guys, don't look at me like I am dying or something…" he said while taking a sitting position.

"We have our reasons to be worried, you collapsed and couldn't breathe! If it isn't something to worry about call me an idiot!" Arthur said almost shouting, the prat really was worried…

"I am fine now" The looks on his friend's faces were unsatisfied with the answer

"Merlin tell us what happened", said Arthur calm voice. He had the voice of _I am the king of Camelot_ again...

"Very well, I am seeing these… dreams for a few days now..."

"Dreams?"

"I see those people die, it's like I am in the eyes of the sorcerer who is doing this…"

"So this is the work of one man?"

"Yes I suppose…"

"So you saw all these attacks?"

"Yes"

They all stayed quiet for a little and then it was Leon who talked "What does that mean? Why you? Do you think it is because of the magic?"

"I don't know, but… it feels like I am him, I feel like I know him but I don't… it's complicated…"

"When you collapsed… you saw an other attack?"

Merlin remembered what he had seen. "You must go to Camelot! Now!"

Arthur looked him confused "What are you talking about Merlin? What did you saw!?"

"You must go the man is going to attack Camelot!"

"Not without you, you are coming with us"

"No! I must not come! He is after me not you or Camelot if I come I'll put the whole kingdom in danger!"

"Merlin you selfless idiot you are coming with us and if that sorcerer comes we will fight him together"

"But…"

"No Merlin there is no but, you are coming and there…" There was a scream, a woman's scream. Not to far from them, they all stood up and tried to find where the scream came from.

Was it another attack? But there is not use anymore, whoever did the attacks got what he wanted…

The six of them ran towards the scream, they couldn't hear it anymore but it wasn't too far.

Arthur was leading them and he stopped them with his hand as he saw something…

Merlin went closer trying not to make any noises when he saw her.

There was a young woman sitting on a rock. They couldn't see her clearly but her left arm was bloody, she was injured.

Merlin was about to go help her but Arthur stopped him. He looked again, her right hand was over the wound, and she spoke, she spoke magic.

"_Therapefse tin pligi mu, diokse to kako, to ema eksafanise, kai fere to kalo…" _her voice was shaking, and the wound didn't close, he had to help.

He walked forward and slowly approached her. She looked at him scared and stood. The moon light lighted her face. She was so beautiful, with scared blue eyes as if she was afraid of him only. She had long very long black hair. Merlin spoke first so to calm her with his friendly voice "Fear us not, we mean you no harm…"

She kept looking at him like she was… examining him? After a moment she fell on her knees bowing in front of Merlin "It is an honor to finally meet you my Lord…"

Merlin looked shocked at her, my lord? She knew who he was. "Please you don't need to call me Lord, and please stand" she immediately stood and looked behind Merlin.

She looked at Arthur and the knights, a small smile in her face. "You must be the King of Camelot"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"There is no time for explaining right know, look at her she is bleeding to death!" Gwaine said going forward and slowly coming next to the young woman. "Don't worry we will help you with your arm" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Arthur was about to reject. He couldn't just help a strange sorceress in the forest, she might be dangerous. He did trust Merlin but still wasn't sure that all with magic could be trusted. Before he could say so the woman's still shaking voice spoke first. "Thank… you Sir Knight, it is very… kind of you."

Gwaine with another smile led her to his horse.

"Should we trust her?" Percival asked.

Merlin closed his eyes and opened them again "I think the man who did all this knows her… he was asking if they saw an injured young woman around here…"

"Maybe she works with him" Leon pointed

"Or the opposite"

"She will explain us when she feels better, know we have to prepare ourselves, Camelot might be attacked by this sorcerer anytime soon…" With that Arthur and the others went towards the castle.

What they didn't know was that Scotus was watching behind the trees… _That serving boy is my brother? _He couldn't believe it…

**The end of Chapter seven.**

* * *

**Scotus knows... O_O Ahhh I don't know about you guys but I love this story so far! ^^ I hope you do to...**

_**Oh and PLEASE, tell me how to name her! Alterial or Arya?! I must make a decision cause in the next chapter I must tell her name... please tell me!**_

_**Ok I will stop now xD I hope you liked the chapter. The attack chapters are awesome! Can;t wait to upload them for you guys!**_

_**Ok she said: "**__Therapefse tin pligi mu, diokse to kako, to ema eksafanise, kai fere to kalo…" It sound nice in greek but not that much in english but here it is : "Treat my wound, banish evil, vanish the blood, and bring good." :) yeah well... that's what it means..._

_**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. :)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-Alterial Freyond :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! ^^**

**I updated today cause I am leaving soon for a week or 2 weeks not sure to a beautiful island nears my home called Thassos! It's a great place I can't wait to go! BUT NOT INTERNET CONNECTIONNNNN! DD: So yeah, I won't be able to upload... BUT! Don't worry guys if I see many of you who can't wait for more then... I might kindly ask a nearby house who have wi-fi to give me a minute to upload :)**

**Not sure yet I just wanted you guys to know... ^^**

**Here is the next chapter! And I have decided that I will call her Arya! I want to thank all those who reviewed and PM me to tell me how to name her :) Plz review it help me really does.**

**SO! Lets get to the story shall we?**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 8**

_**Explaining**_

She was calm, was she at Camelot? Probably, that kind knight told her they would help her… _He is not here, do not worry_, she told herself to calm. She finally opened her eyes, she was on a bed, a bed! Oh it's been so long since she was on a bed… She looked around and there was a figure sitting on a table not far from her…

Emrys… at the other side of the table was an old man. Gais no Gaus or was it… oh yeah Gaius that was his name. It was Gaius who saw that she was awake.

"Oh you are awake dear…" He said with a friendly smile on his face while she took a sitting position.

The boy turned around too also smiling at her, she tried not to look so scared but he looked so much like him… no he is not that monster… she tried to take him out of her mind

"Do not worry, you are safe here." He stopped for a moment and continued "you are fine now, your arm wound was partly healed by the spell you used Merlin told me, I must say I am impressed, healing spells are difficult to work especially on yourself."

"I had a good teacher" she said with a smile. She missed her home, her brother everyone… hopefully they are all alright waiting for her.

Merlin came closer too, she tried not to look at his eyes… His eyes that was the only difference between them… "Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"No, it's just that you look like someone… but there is no time Emrys I have to speak with you it's important." She said without wasting time.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, I know a lot of things. But the reason I am here is to warn you, you are in grave danger. The time of the Golden Power has finally begun."

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Merlin didn't realize what the mysterious girl mean. What was the Golden Power? He was about to ask her but there was a knock on the door and Arthur came in.

"Oh I see you are awake" he said before closing the door behind him

"Yes, and I feel much better I must say your physician is quite impressive…"

Gaius gave a smile to her and as Arthur was coming near them Merlin heard the young woman's voice in his head, _does your King know your secret?_

How can she know all that?_ Yes he does and I trust him with my life _he answered.

"Gaius, can we all talk at the table over there I assure you that I am not planning staying in bed for the rest of the day" she said with a kind voice

"Of course dear, only your arm is injured there shall be no problems but do not get yourself tired"

They all sat at the table and looking at the three of them she said, "First, I would like to introduce myself properly I am Arya and you are the first who are about to learn of the Golden Power inside of Albion, it is a big story and I am afraid we do not have time for it now. The most important thing you must know is that Camelot is going to be attacked soon…"

"I have men prepared for battle" Arthur said with a confident voice

"Your men are trained to fight against other warriors, not against magic."

"But it is only one man, surely he can not destroy a whole kingdom by himself"

"Scotus is not a simple sorcerer he is a powerful one, he is Emrys' brother"

Merlin froze. So did Arthur and Gaius. Scotus, it was his brother's name… That why he was seeing all these dreams… "Brother? I don't have a brother, you must be mistaken… my mother never born another child nether did my father…"

"You were both born with magic Emrys, there is no time to explain he is going to attack soon and he only wants you dead no more…that's why he is here anyway…" Arya said lowering her head.

Merlin couldn't believe it. He had a brother and he wanted him dead… He killed all those innocent Druids only to find him. And the Druids protected him, all for him. It was all his fault they died, he didn't help them he decided to ignore his dreams as if they were just dreams… he was wrong, it was all his fault.

"It is not you fault Merlin, he did all this not you" said Arthur with a comforting voice.

"I didn't help those people, I… I could but I thought…."

"What does this man want from Merlin?" asked Gaius

"Power, he wants to command the four golden elements… you are the reason he doesn't have them already"

"I don't understand… how can I be… what are the golden elements…" Merlin stopped talking as he heard the last thing he wanted to hear… The bells of Camelot were ringing.

Before they could move Percival stormed into the room. "Sire! An army over five thousand men are approaching Camelot fast!"

"Army? Where did he find and army?" asked Arya shocked.

"Morgana…" Merlin now remembered.

"What?" asked Arthur socked

"The dream I saw before at the Druid camp… he went to Morgana and asked about me, she only told him that I am at Camelot and they agreed to unite their powers so they will both get what they want Morgana Camelot and Scotus… me"

Arthur furious stood "Percival! I want every single man ready for battle we are not only fighting a simple army we are fighting magic!"

A storm was coming… Camelot was being attacked.

**The end of Chapter eight.**

* * *

**YEP! The attack finally begins! :D**

**As i told you guys next update will be late... Review to tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should continue.**

**So till next time (Dont know when)**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	9. Chapter 9 Camelot is under attack part 1

**Err, hey! ^^**

***hides behind door* err uh remember me? *Appears slowly* you know! That creasy Greek girl? Yeah, it's me! I just came home from holiday and it was great! Good thing is I had lots of free time and trust me floating on the sea makes you think clearer, which gave me some nice ideas for this story and also for another story!**

**Well, only having my phone's Wi-Fi the only thing I could do was read your reviews and also read other fictions and that was only when I was on the beach or at a café because our home is… IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE so I couldn't find Wi-Fi connection…**

**I am truly sorry I was late! I used to upload every 2-3 days and the feeling of not uploading for a whole week was weird xD You know what the good thing is though? I already have 16 chapters done! :D**

**Anyway, Here is the next chapter I really love reading your reviews and I will be honest I had a bad day and reading your reviews made me smile. Every single review I get makes me happy.**

**SO! I shut up now! Here is the next chaptie!**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 9**

_**Camelot is under attack part 1**_

He would finally kill him, and then the power of the four golden elements would be his to command, that boy was the only thing stopping him from taking them. When he's dead no one would be able to stop him. And then, he would be unstoppable. He would be a god.

It was raining, Scotus Morgana and their army was getting closer and closer to Camelot's gates. Soon Emrys will die…

He couldn't believe it, it sounded so funny… Emrys the most powerful sorcerer who ever walked this earth worked as the King of Camelot's servant, a King who executes every one like him, every one with magic…

How… foolish does that sound?

Scotus smiled as he saw Camelot getting ready to defend themselves. They didn't have a chance against him, they were all doomed. Oh he would enjoy this.

"How will you know who Emrys is?" Morgana was now next to him. Scotus had a feeling that Morgana liked him. Well he couldn't lie, she was an attractive woman but he didn't have time for this. All he wanted now was The Power.

"I already know." Morgana stopped looking at him shocked.

"How? I have been looking for him for over a year and found nothing, you found him within a day… who is he?" she asked curious full of hate in her voice

"They had found my dear friend Arya and she bowed when she saw him… that means our beloved Emrys is the King's manservant." He said looking at her to see her reaction.

Morgana froze. Scotus could say that she was thinking her past with the boy. It took a while for her to speak, "It all makes sense now…"

The army stopped, everyone was in position.

Scotus walked forward. "Do you need my help to destroy the gates?" she asked ready to act.

"No, maybe later" Scotus said with his hand targeting the gates and shouted, **"_Fotia! Tu kato kosmu dinami, ektoksefse mia bala fotias arketa dinati gia na spasi ti pili bros mu!" _**His hand shaking red light appeared and a ball of fire getting bigger and bigger was coming towards the gates of Camelot. Ready to destroy everything on its way.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Merlin, Arthur and Arya stormed out of the room and ran to where Percival told them the army was coming from. It was the front Gates.

When they reached the top of the stairs where the top of the gates was they could now see clearly. Six thousand men Merlin would say where coming nearer and nearer to Camelot's gates.

Camelot's men where getting bows and arrows getting ready for the King's orders.

Merlin looked worried at Arthur, his friend wasn't afraid, brave as always gave orders to his men, he looked then at Arya, she was also looking at him.

"Do not worry Emrys, this will be a difficult battle but if we have faith in ourselves the battle will be won" she said with a comforting smile.

"You can call me Merlin by the way" he answered with a smile and walked forward to look at the terrible scene in frond of him.

There were two parts of the army and they were separated the first part was walking closer to the gates and the other one which were bowmen was behind not moving preparing to fire.

"Merlin! Get behind, they might fire thousands of arrows any time about now!" Arthur's worried voice shouted from behind.

Merlin ran behind next to Arthur waiting for the first move. He felt his magic boiling inside him ready to be let out. He still couldn't take the risk using magic in front the other knights. But if it was the only way to save Arthur he would no matter what…

When Merlin looked at the enemy he realized that they had stopped moving.

No one moved. There was long silence, you could hear the wind playing with Camelot's flag over the Gates. It started raining. And the rain was getting heavier every second.

Merlin could feel his heart beat, faster and faster. He could also feel his brother, not far from him. It was a weird feeling it made him feel… magic, yeah he felt magic but he didn't like the feeling because this magic was dark and it make his magic yelling at him to be careful…

He wasn't afraid of his brother no. All that mattered to him was to protect Arthur and Camelot.

This is it. He would have to face his brother soon.

Merlin heard a voice shouting something like a spell, and then saw a small red light not far from them. The light was getting bigger and bigger, it was a huge fire ball which was getting closer and closer towards the gates as fast as a dragon.

"TAKE COVER!" Arthur shouted next to him.

Merlin didn't have time to react, Arthur grabbed his arm and they took cover behind a wall.

The fire ball hit the gates. There was a huge sound and Merlin thought the ground was shaking beneath them.

When he managed to stand he looked frozen at the sight.

Camelot's Gates were Destroyed. And the enemy was running towards the gates, weapons drawn ready to show no mercy, Camelot is under attack…

* * *

**Help: **_Can you guys please help me? I am totally not good at explaining the story in 384 words :/ Can you guys hep me by reviewing to suggest a summary of the story so far? That would be just great :)_

* * *

**The end of Chapter nine.**

**I know it isn't a big chapter but I will upload soon. I prefer it to end this way, most of my chapters are about 1000 words. But I have written some that are rather big…**

**The first thing I care about is that you guys enjoy this. If you find some mistakes tell me. I try to make myself better at this, but as most of you know I am Greek so my English sucks. ;P**

**I will do my best!**

**Ok so the spell.**

* * *

, "_Fotia! Tu kato kosmu dinami, ektoksefse mia bala fotias arketa dinati gia na spasi ti pili bros mu!"_

_Greek translation:_

"_Fire! Power of the underworld, destroy the gates before me!"_

* * *

**Anyway! It is SO HOT HERE! I donno like 42 degrees or something D:**

**Till next time! (Soon I hope no more than two days)**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	10. Chapter 10 Camelot is under attack part2

**Hello readers! ^^**

**Alterial here, with an other chapter of the Golden Power!**

**First of all I want to thank every one who favoured, followed, reviewed and for reading! You guys don't know how happy I am to find that many of you enjoy my story!**

**One BIG thank you to _whatswiththemustache! _ ****The summary she suggested was great so I used it! :)**

**Here is one more chapter it's small i know... but that is how I want to end it. I hope you enjoy the story so far! I do my best to make it as awesome as possible! Well this is my first fiction and already got almost 40 reviews/46 followers/15 favourites and 1.523 views! I am SO happy!**

**Ok! I'll stop telling you about me here is the next chaptie!**

**Oh and I don't own Merlin! ... :/ ... But I 100% own the plot! HAHA!**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 10**

_**Camelot is under attack part 2**_

"BLOCK THE GATES! LET NO ONE IN CAMELOT!" Arthur shouted after he saw the gates destroyed.

The knights left running down the stairs and all reached the front gates ready to protect their kingdom with their shields blocking the entrance.

"Target the men who are coming towards the gates!" He shouted and the bowmen were now ready, fire on their arrows…

"FIRE!" Thousand arrows fell towards the enemy. Many dropped dead on the ground, but more kept running shouting.

Once again they were ready to fire… "FIRE!" More dead but still they kept running.

The enemy was still doing nothing only the front part was getting closer to the gates. The other part which Arthur assumed was their bowmen was doing nothing… What were they up to? He manage to see many green lights but he couldn't understand what they were doing.

He looked at Merlin. He was looking at the enemy confused too. After a moment he spoke, "Arthur… They are using magic on their arrows!" He said worry in his voice.

Arthur looked at the enemy's bowmen again and they fired. Thousand arrows burning in green fire where coming towards them.

"TAKE COVER!" he shouted frightened.

Arthur took cover with Merlin and looked frightened as one arrow struck one of their bowmen next to them who dropped dead. How could he die so quickly? Magic was surely used on the enemy's arrows and this made the arrows kill instantly.

For a moment Arthur lost hope he looked at Merlin. He could also see worry in his friends eyes, but when Merlin turned to look at him Arthur could see it in his deep blue eyes. _Hope_.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

The arrows were ready. Morgana was amazed by the man's power. She didn't know what spell he used but he made the fire on the arrows green. He had told her that this green fire is poisoned so whoever was hit he would die in an instant.

When he nodded at her she shouted "Fire!"

The bowmen fired. The arrows flew fast as a flying dragon towards Camelot. She smiled as she heard screams and shouts. They would win not even Emrys could stop them now.

The men were ready to fire again. "Fire!"

One more round of deadly arrows were fired fast heading to Camelot's men.

The bowmen immediately threw their bows took their swords and ran toward the gates to help their other half.

Everything was going according the plan.

Scotus turned to look at her, "Shall we go?" he said pointing his hand towards Camelot allowing her to pass first. _So he is a gentleman deep inside him... _she thought.

"Of course" she answered. And as she went next to him Scotus spoke magic again. His voice was calm and evil "_Prostatepse tous_" An invisible shield was made over their army. Shocked by his power she looked at him surprised "Where did you learn all this?"

She could see his evil smile, "I waited for this moment for years Lady Morgana, I practiced my magic since I walked this earth, and now it's finaly the tim to finish this. Once and for all"

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

The arrows had stopped. And the bowmen were now running towards them. "Fire the men who are closer to the gates!" Leon shouted. He was now in charge of the bowmen. Arthur had left to go and protect the gates.

The few men that survived were ready to fire. "Fire!"

The arrows where now going towards the men underneath them. Leon froze. The arrows didn't hit the men. It was like an invisible shield was over them that made the arrows ash…magic of course what else would it be?

"Leave the tower! Go and defend the Gates!" he shouted at the shocked and frightened men. There was no way they could use arrows anymore. The shields were powerful and it would be useless to continue…

Leon left the towers too heading to the gates. He wasn't afraid, they would defeat the enemy. Like they always did. Right?

When he reached the Gates what he saw scared him.

The enemy was shouting a song as Camelot's men where trying to defend themselves with their shields but with no avail. The enemy was getting closer and closer. Pushing, harder and harder.

"_Camelot will fall!_

_For help dare to call!_

_No one will come!_

_The battle will be won!_

_We shall crush you all in a few hours!_

_Camelot will finally be ours!"_

The enemy shouted. Camelot would fall…

**The end of Chapter ten.**

* * *

**Ohhh Camelot is in a pretty difficult position right now... Do you like the song? I WROTE IT! I like it, do you? :D**

**Epic Magic battle coming soon between the two powerful brothers! Ok not so epic but there will definitely be one at the end! Did I spoil anything? Nah!**

**Ok guys thank you for reading! review please! It helps me with the story?! Suggest me whatever you have in mind or tell me what you think of the story so far...**

**OH! Almost forgot! There was a spell in there somewhere... oh yeah! **_"Prostatepse tous"_ **it simply means **_"Protect them"_** Ya know! Just a simple shield no need to write a whole sentence ;P**

**Till next time (hopefully soon)**

**-Alterial Fryond**


	11. Chapter 11 Camelot is under attack part3

**Hey! ^^**

**How are you guys? Well guess what I am up to? I already have in mind 3 different stories! And one of them is this story's sequel! HUGE thanks to _Mika271170, fictionreader16 and whatswiththemustache for reviewing! Your reviews are wonderful! :D_**

**_Oh whatswiththemustache! You see, i read you review about wanting Scotus turn good at the ending... well i might just do that for you! All of you will soon see what happened to Scotus and all that in the "explaining" chapter which is LONG :D When I reach a chapter were I will have to make a decision for the ending (I already have 4 endings in mind) I will ask all of you to see what you want the most! I don't want to disappoint anyone so I have something great in mind for the end! I bet you will all love it!_**

**_Now back at the Golden Power! Guess what? MAGIC BATTLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^^ I know I kept you waiting a lot! sry!_**

**_This chapter is also small... but most of you know that I upload within 2-3 days so... :) Next chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday._**

* * *

******The Golden Power**

**Chapter 11**

_**Camelot is under attack part 3**_

Merlin was afraid. He admitted it now. He was afraid… not for his life but Arthur's and Camelot. I was his entire fault! All this happened for him! And his own brother wanted him dead!

Trying not to think of his brother, Merlin focused on protecting Arthur.

The enemy was singing and their song made Camelot's knights grow weaker and weaker. Merlin couldn't stand it, he had to do something. But still the citizens of Camelot didn't know he had magic, he and Arthur decided to wait a little before Arthur would ban his fathers laws against magic Arthur needed time to think he still didn't trust magic. Only Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and the four knights knew…

He had to help! They were losing… Merlin secretly put an invisible shield on Arthur and run towards the front tower.

When he was at the top of the tower he could see the enemy running toward the gates. They were more than he thought.

Merlin closed his eyes… his hand going higher targeting the enemy and without a word his eyes flashing gold a lightning came from the sky and crushed something like an invisible shield that was over them. Merlin breathed deeply, he still wasn't so powerful… but he had to help. So again he sent another lightning at the enemy this time many dropped dead now that the shield was gone, each spell made him weaker and weaker and exhausted.

But he continued. He was Camelot's only chance.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Scotus was surprised. His brother mange to destroy one big part of his army. He saw where his brother was, at the tower now far from him. He smiled, he was probably weak now, how foolish of him to use so much power…

Well this would be easier for him. Pity he wanted to have more fun with his little brother…

As he was going to tell Morgana his plan he saw a lightening coming to where they stood. Scotus quickly moved his hand over him and Morgana. Time stopped for a moment. Should he protect Morgana? Why was he even considering that? He never cared about no one only for himself. But he… she was an attractive woman… _fuck you Scotus just save her for Gods' sake!_ His mind said. His black eyes were closed as he had made his decision. He opened his eyes but they were glowing red now. **_"PROSTATEPSE MAS!" _**A red shield appeared over the two of them and the lightening stopped as it touched it.

Morgana looked at him shocked. "You… thank you…" she said smiling, she was about to say something more but Scotus interrupted her.

"I will go have a chat with my little brother. You can take care of the King as I deal with him."

"Of course" she said excitement in her voice.

He and Morgana walked faster as they were getting closer and closer to the gates. Scotus after using another spell and turning into ash flew over the burning Camelot towards the court-yard waiting for his brother to appear. _This shall be fun…_

**.o/O/o.**

**The end of chapter eleven.**

* * *

**See? Scotus DOES have some "feelings" for Morgana! xD It's like a made Morgus (Morgana+Scotus)! _Do you think I should... you know! Improve Morgus? Tell me if I should! (cause I don't think I will)_**

**Oh, and Merlin is weak now! -_- oh Merlin... how is he going to fight his brother now?! hehe**

**The spell:** _"PROSTATEPSE MAS!" _**means** _"PROTECT US!" _**in modern greek. Well I suck in ancient Greek so I use the modern xD**

**Ok! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	12. Chapter 12 Camelot is under attack part4

**Hey! ^^**

**How are you guys!? Well most of you had school today huh? :( Well not me! Here we being school on the 11th so yay! So here is a little chaptie. Soon the chapters will be bigger and I won't update every two days but once/twice a week. I write as much as I can till school starts but then... I won't have much time :/**

**And one more thing... I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH! I have over 50 followers and reviews! And 20 favourites! O.O Is this true?! *Splashes water on her face* hmm *looks again on the screen* *!* :D :D You guys make me soooooo happy! Thank you! :D :D**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy this little thing below! xD Sorry but I prefer my chapters this way... DONT WORRY! From the 14th the chapters will be much longer.**

**One last thing! I also upload Merlin videos on YouTube! Please go check it out! Go to my profile to get to my channel, all my videos are Merlin related of course! ;D I uploaded one a few hour ago called _"Arthur Will Rise Again_" I made while I was on holiday! :) I hope you check it out! I will also make "trailers" for my future stories! :D**

**Aaaannnddddd I don't own Merlin... If I did we would have a Season 6...**

**Here is the next chaptie! :)**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 12**

_**Camelot is being attacked part 4**_

Merlin had reached Camelot's court yard. It was quiet. All were at the gates defending the city and others hiding in their homes. He was so tired, he shouldn't have used so much of his magic. He felt like he was going to collapse any moment.

Merlin took the way towards the gates but before he could take a step forward he heard a voice. The voice sounded just like his, but it was a bit deeper… older.

"Hello brother…" said the voice from behind him. Merlin froze and his heart skipped a beat. His brother was now behind him… He didn't want to face him all he wanted was them to be loved. His hands were shaking.

He still hadn't turned to look at him. He wasn't afraid, no he wasn't afraid but he was… desperate to know that his only brother hated him…

"Are you afraid of me Merlin?" he said. He really sounded concerned but Merlin knew he was just playing with him.

Merlin stopped his hands from shaking and turned. There he was. Merlin couldn't believe it. He was like a twin to him it was like watching himself in a mirror. The only differences were the eyes they were black, evil and he looked stronger, older, wiser… Merlin could say his black hair was a little longer than his and he just stared to grow beard.

They looked so identical… that is why Arya feared him when she saw him back in the forest…

"Why would I be afraid of you brother?" Merlin said with a voice as calm as possible.

"Because I am here to kill you" He said with an evil smile on his face.

_Why?,_ was what Merlin thought.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Arthur was getting furious with this god damn song! He wasn't tired, he would protect his kingdom. They had managed to get them out of the gates thanks to Merlin's lightening but they still won't give up…

Arthur was surprised to see what Merlin could do. He was proud to have him by his side in times like this. But he was worried for his friend, his "brother" as Arya told them wanted him dead to take power or something like that.

Merlin told him he would come after he had finished at the high tower. It has been long enough for Arthur to get worried. Maybe that Scotus guy was already in Camelot, maybe he is facing Merlin at the moment, but how would he get in Camelot? He saw Morgana not to far maybe he was with her out there somewhere.

"ON ME!" he shouted and he and his knights ran towards the enemy.

If that idiot wasn't there soon he would be the one to kill him later he thought with a smile as his sword crushed his opponent.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Arya ran as fast as she could. Where was that court yard? Camelot was bigger then she thought. She saw what was going to happen if she fails… Merlin will die, all that he was to become all the great things he would do... all for nothing. She had to stop Scotus! And quick!

If Emrys would die her destiny everything she was meant to do would vanish, she would be born with this power for nothing. It was what she thought as she ran towards the court yard when she heard a scream.

**The end of chapter twelve.**

* * *

**Is that a cliffhanger? I don't know but I like to end my chapters like that! I know most of you don't but that's how this works! :D I hope you enjoyed! Most thanks go to my reviewers! Reviews are the happiest thing to read after every chapter they help me a lot!**

**So that's our tiny chapter for today! Next chapter? Magic Battle! XD XD :D :D :)**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	13. Chapter 13 Camelot is under attack part5

**Hello everyone! ^^**

**Alterial here! Fianlly the magic battle! I want to thank all those who followed/favourited/reviewed! And aslo those who are reading my story! :D**

**I have an drawing of this scene on DevianArt! Go to my profile to get to the link to see it! I hope you like it! :D**

**Ok so here it is! Enjoy!  
**

**I dont own merlin bla bla bla...**

* * *

**The Golden Power **

**Chapter 13**

_**Camelot is under attack part 5**_

_{Camelot's court yard}_

Merlin was not scared. No he would never be afraid of him. He didn't want them to fight. First of all he was weak, the power he used before had tired him. Secondly anyone might see him using magic and magic was still banned in Camelot. And third he would lose. The man who was his brother was far too powerful for him to handle.

(There is a drawing fort this scene. You can go to my profile to check it out :)

He had his time to practice his gift. Well Merlin didn't, he is living in a kingdom that if you even have a relative with magic they would hung you. So he decided to do one another thing that he was good at. Talking.

"And why would you want you own brother dead?" he asked trying not to look stressed.

"You are the reason I can't take The Power. It was you a servant who took away my power over the four elements. YOU! And when you are dead the power will finally be mine!" Scotus shouted. Power, four elements? What did he have to do with all this? He still had no idea what the hell was going on here! When and if he gets out of this alive he WILL get some explanation!

After a moment his brother continued. "It is sad, we could rule together but I see you use your magic to protect a kingdom whose King would execute you if he knew who you really are…"

"Arthur would never do that! And he already knows about me! And he has accepted me" Merlin shouted.

Scotus looked a little surprised but he continued, "Then I understood how foolish you are. Having so much power and all though you serve when it is you who should rule." With a smile he targeted Merlin, "I don't have time for this."

"You are doing all this for just power? That is all you want **POWER**?!"

"Yes" he simply answered. "And **YOU** will no longer be alive to take it instead of me"

"I don't want more power that I already have…"

"One of us MUST take The Power! And that will be me! And when The Power is mine all will have me as a god!" he shouted at him. Merlin truly bad for his brother, he was so desperate to take that power. "Times up for our useless talk." Scotus said.

"_Fotia!"_ A ball of fire was coming fast towards him. It was so fast but Merlin was quick, "_Scildan!_" the shield was powerful enough to stop the fire. Merlin took a few steps back trying to keep him from falling. Scotus' smile got even wider. _"Fotia!" _he shouted once more and Merlin used the same spell to shield him. The shield managed barely to stop the ball of fire. The pressure was more then Merlin could handle and he fell on the stoned floor gasping for breath.

His brother stared at his brother in the ground, "_So weak_." He said to him. Merlin gathered all his strength and stood once more facing his brother bravely.

Scotus simply laughed and sent a green ball of fire towards him. Merlin managed to cast a spell to shield him but the shield broke and something like a sharp poisonous blade struck him deep in the chest.

There was something odd about this green fire, it really hurt more then it should have. The pain that came over him made him scream as he was thrown back on a wall and hit his head hard. He tried to protect himself but he was so lost so tired…

His vision going blurry he looked helpless on his brother who was over him, his hand over his heart.

"Goodbye brother" He said with a smile.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

_{The Gates}_

They finally manage to close the gates. Arthur and his knights watched as the enemy ran away into the forest. Morgana along them looking really angry. Arthur knew never mess with her she's angry, what worried him was where was that Scotus guy?

It was all thanks to Merlin. Without his lightening they might have lost.

Arthur gave his last orders and ran to look for his friend. Merlin was surely exhausted after using some much of his power. That's what scared him he couldn't se any evil powerful sorcerer Merlin-like out there facing them. Scotus must have been somewhere in Camelot and most possibly with Merlin.

He start running at the thought of Scotus being with Merlin now. He should have left to find him earlier! What if he is late? No, he shouldn't think like that. So he kept running when he heard a scream. Merlin's scream.

**The end of Chapter thirteen.**

* * *

**Was this another Cliff? Yeah well you will soon see what happens next! I know that Merlin lost easily but don't worry :) You will see what follows...**

**Ok! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I do!**

* * *

**Spells used:**

**"**_Fotia**" **_**smily means Fire**

**And "**_Scildan" _**means shield me from merlin wiki.**

* * *

**As you can see Merlin uses Magic of the Old Religion but Scotus and Arya no. Well there is a reason!**

**I am writting a Merlin story at the moment which was kindly suggested by "fictionreader16" And it will probebly be a one-shot! Just for you to know guys if one of you has an idea for a story and cant or dont want to write it tell me just like "fictionreader16" did.**

**I hope you liked the chaptie! Plz review! I love to read them and I take every advice and ideas in mind! See you soo****n!**

**Till next time**

**-Alterial Fryeond**


	14. Chapter 14 Camelot is under attack part6

**Hey! ^^**

**Here I am again! Fast upload to celebrate reaching 10.000 views! :D :D I am SO happy!**

**Here we have a little "sneak peek?" Well, in the next chapter you are finally going to read what The Golden Power is and what happened to Scotus? What is Aberoth? Who is Aria? Everything. And from now on the chapters will be much bigger. And the adventure will begin! :D**

**Note: Arya is now Aria. I changed the name a bit because "Word" kept changing it to Aria so I'll keep it this way :)**

**The war between the two brothers is not over yet...**

**I only own the plot! :O ;D**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 14**

_**Camelot is under attack part 6**_

_**{Camelot's court-yard}**_

Aria finally found her way. She must get there in time, before it's too late. What is she fail? What will happen then?

She tried to take those thoughts out of her mind as she reached the court-yard. Merlin was laying on the ground his head bleeding and he was pressing his chest with his right hand. Aria gasped when she saw the man she hated the most was over him ready for the final spell.

She ran towards them and shouted, "STOP!" Surprised Scotus turned to face her.

"Aria… my old friend I suggest you leave us." He said looking at her with his black eyes demanding her to stay out of this.

"If you kill him now you will die with him!" She shouted again. She had to stop him.

He laughed "What is this madness? Why should I even believe you?"

"You know that I can not lie Scotus!"

His smile fell. "But this is impossible! Nonsense! Why would I die also?"

"The elements are not present! Their decision won't be made here and you know it!" she continued hoping he would believe her.

Scotus fell in silence. Merlin was barely breathing on the ground looking confused at her. Aria promised she would explain everything later.

"Merlin!" Arthur's shouts could be heard not far from them.

Scotus looked full of hate at Merlin. "You are lucky she tells the truth…" he said pointing at Aria, "but don't worry, we shall meet again in Aberoth." And with that his eyes red he turned into smoke. And disappeared into thin air.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

Arthur ran. The raining had stopped. Still calling his friend's name he ran towards the court yard.

His heart stopped for a moment. He saw Merlin standing (Thank god) but…wait… no or is it?... No way Merlin had a beard… It was his brother! And he was standing over a body…

"Merlin!" he shouted when he saw the body on the ground was Merlin. Scotus looked at him… Bloddy hell his eyes were red! Arthur didn't stop running as the figure of Merlin's brother became smoke. When Scotus was gone he saw another figure… Aria. She ran and kneeled next to Merlin.

_No… please be okay_ you idiot! He thought as he reached Merlin and kneeled next to him.

"I will try to stop your head from bleeding." Aria said her voice shaking.

Merlin nodded. Aria lifted her hand over the wound her eyes closed and when she opened them they were glowing gold. "_Stamatise tin emoragia_"

The blood stopped. Arthur still didn't want to trust magic but seeing this made him like magic more than before. "Will he be okay?" he asked at Aria not trying to hide his worry.

"Yes, at least I hope so. I am a little afraid of the wound on his chest I am sure Gaius will be able to take good care of it. He needs some rest and when he wakes I need to talk to you about all this…" she said lowering her hand.

"Ye-Yeah! Some e-e-explaining will m-most certainly do, cause I-I am pretty d-damn confused right now…" said Merlin trying to get on his feet. He gasped as he couldn't get his legs to carry him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Idiot, let me help you." Merlin smiled at him as the three of them entered the castle headed to Gaius's chambers.

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

When Merlin woke he was on his bed in his room. And Arthur was sitting to a chair next to him. He smiled Arthur was always there for him, cared for him. And it was then when Arthur saw him.

"Ah so the powerful Emrys finally decides to wake! How wonderful of you Sire!" he said joking around.

Merlin laughed, "How long was I out?"

"Oh well not long… Three days."

"Three days!?"

"Yeah, Gaius said your burned chest is influenced or something he still doesn't know what the problem is. Aria did something that helped the big head of yours to heal faster."

"Look who is talking! Lord dollop head!"

Merlin then remembered Aria's conversation with his brother. They needed to talk. He got out of his bed heading to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Aria and I need to talk."

"mm I think you are forgetting something?"

"… very well the tree of us need to talk."

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine."

When they left the room they saw Gaius preparing dinner.

"You are up my boy!" He said with a smile. "Come you have to eat!" he said showing a plate filed with something that was supposed to be soup.

"We need to talk to Aria first." He said not really willing to eat whatever it was that Gaius made for him

"Oh she is not here, she went to the forest. I don't know why, she didn't tell but she said she will be back for dinner. Now sit and eat"

Merlin couldn't refuse again. He was starving.

After he ate they heard a knock on the door and Aria came in.

"You are awake!" she said with her beautiful smile. "Then I guess my spell worked."

"Yes, and I really want to thank you for that and also for stopping Scotus. Although I still don't understand what is going on."

"Of course. I will explain everything now." she joined them at the table and so did Gaius. "Do you want some soup dear?"

"No Gaius, thank you." She stopped for a moment to think… "I believe the three of you can be trusted?"

"Of course. All that will be spoken here will stay between us only." Said Arthur

Aria stared at them and then asked "Tell me what you want to know."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur before Merlin could open his mouth

Aria smiled and didn't hesitate answering "I am Arya Brodwick princess of Ezreal"

"You are a princess?"

"Yes"

"Is Scotus really my brother?" asked Merlin. This was the question he really wanted an answer.

"Let me start from the beginning. It all started with the birth of a man who was never supposed to be born…"

**End of chapter fourteenth.**

* * *

**So the legend of The Golden Power finally begins! :D**

**I hope you are not disappointed with the magic battle. As most of you have guessed there will be an EPIC magic battle at the end. And maybe more before the end...**

**Anyway! xD Please review to tell me what you think of the story so far! And suggest me... anything! Ideas? Thoughts? :D**

* * *

_"Stamatise tin emoragia" _**means,** "_stop the bleeding"_

* * *

**Ok Have one question for you guys. _Do you want Kilgharrah in the story? _I will ask again in the next chapter because I need to know if you want him in or not.**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	15. Chapter15 The legend of The Golden Power

**Hey everyone! ^^**

**I am so happy you guys are still enjoying this! :D Reading your reviews make me SO happy! And I see you guys want Kilgharrah in huh? Well it's done! You will see what i mean... ":D**

**SO i have this terrible headace today... I don't know why, maybe because it was first day at school today... xD As you see the chapter are bigger that is why I will upload once/twice a week. I am also working in other storys I have in mind!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Here we finally have the "explaining" and you will get to understand the story xD**

**Anyway! I don't own Merlin you know that? No? Well it's true...**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 15**

_**The legend of The Golden Power**_

_**{Gaius's Cambers}**_

"The story of The Golden Power was a bed time story later it became a myth now it's a legend." Aria told them. They were in Gaius's small but warm and comfortable chambers.

Aria's eyes looked at them and began the story…

_**It al began with the birth of a man. He was not born as a child but as a grown up man, no human born him he was born of magic, dark magic…**_

_**The sun suddenly disappeared, afraid of his glare, the earth could not bare his weight, he had so evil inside him that the ground above him started shaking. The wind roared as if it was in pain. Birds fell dead on the ground and others flew away as they felt his existence in the world. Clouds gathered over him and rain fell but not dare to touch him. And fire started burning the trees around him, not affected by the rain.**_

_**When he opened his eyes the sky immediately took the color of his eyes, black. When he stood he smiled as he saw the horrible scene in frond of him and with one word he had Earth, Fire, Water and Wind under his command…**_

_**His voice was cold and unforgiving, some say if you hear his voice it will hunt your dreams. He raised his hands and said "**__Ipacuse me__**"**_

_**The earth stopped moving, the rain stopped falling, the wind silenced, and the fire stopped spreading on the other trees near him.**_

_**He laughed and took his first steps to the world he was about to make his…**_

Aria stopped for a moment. "This is a story so don't get the idea this is how he was born, but it is true that if he has the power he will be unstoppable. For a year they say he was nowhere to be found… He had lost his mind when he had The Power. He couldn't control it. That was why they called him the man with no soul. Some say he was practicing. The truth is he was in the Fili Mountains. No one knows what he was doing… I knew but he took that memory from me." She half smiled when she saw the confused eyes on her. "I was born with the ability to know past present and future…"

Gaius cut her off. "So you are a powerful seer?" he asked unsure.

"Seer? No I am one of a kind, the only one to be born with this power."

"So you know… uh… everything?" Arthur asked with wide eyes.

She gave a small laugh. "Yes, you can say it like that. But don't get the idea that I know every single thing."

There was a small silence when Aria continued.

_**A year after his birth Scotus the man without soul had finally struck.**_

_**As everything was about to end the people that was still alive saw light from far away further then the black sky that surrounded them and then earth, water, wind and fire stopped being under Scotus's control. Emrys was born… **_

_**He no longer was the only powerful to live in this world he now had a brother. Good magic made another child with enough power to face him, but this warlock was born as a child he would grow up and live just like every one else he was Emrys our savior.**_

"So Scotus is also a warlock?" asked Merlin.

"Yes. There were warlocks before you Merlin, and they called each other brothers because they believed magic was their mother."

"What happened? Why am I and Scotus the only ones left?" Merlin wished he had more of his kind. But Aria's sad expression answered his question.

"That is another big story." She would tell him some other time the story of his kind now The Golden Power was more important.

"The four Golden Elements are as you know Fire, earth, water and wind.

When you were born they decided that they would choose to serve one of you. So they left Scotus flew over my kingdom Ezreal on the top of Aberoth and took the form of a Golden Tree."

"Where is Aberoth?"

"Aberoth is a big island, there is my home and there is where we must go. One of you must take The Power or else you will both die."

"But why take the form of a tree?" asked Gaius.

"You must eat one of its golden apples to take The Power."

"So why doesn't anyone just go there and take an apple eat it and take The Power?" Arthur decided to get into the conversation.

"My Kingdom protects the tree from harm. We want Merlin to take the Power he is the only one capable enough to wield so much power. And we know that he will use it for good."

Merlin smiled. How can so many have faith in him as if he was a god? He didn't deserve so much loyalty…

"Did you leave your Kingdom?" he heard Arthur asking curiously.

Aria's face fell. "No. After Merlin was born Scotus found about the tree and without losing time attacked our Kingdom. My father protected us from him and also died doing so." She said lowering her head.

"I am sorry about that."

"It happened long time ago. So, he did manage to pass our Kingdom's walls but the tree's force thrown him away and told him about your existence. He then started searching for Merlin only knowing him as Emrys. A few years later he heard the rumors of my powers. And that was when he took me from my home and started torturing me to tell him where Emrys is…"

No one spoke, Merlin felt so sorry about all this that happened to her and her Kingdom.

"I was his prisoner for long but I never told him. I don't know for how long I was in that horrible cell but one day I managed to escape. I realized that I was not in Aberoth so I ran to the only one I could think of, you." She said looking at Merlin.

"When I entered Albion I realized I was followed. Scotus let me go on purpose so I would lead him to you. When I realized I manage to lose him from my way, but he was already in Albion and started killing all those innocent druids… It is my entire fault…"

"No. it wasn't you fault Aria he did this not you." Merlin comforted her.

Silence. The Arthur spoke. "Looks like we are going to Aberoth!"

"WE? Arthur this is dangerous, you are not coming."

"Ha! Like you will survive without me."

"You are not coming! And we don't even know how to go there and Gwen will surely disagree."

"If you are leaving I am coming with you and that is the end of this conversation."

Aria and Gaius smiled while the two friends kept arguing.

"Are they always like this?" she asked Gaius. He nodded.

"How do we even get to this island?" asked Arthur.

"I believe Merlin can help us with that." She said.

"If you are saying that Merlin will magically take us there I am sorry but I don't plan on getting roasted." Arthur said pointing Merlin

"I don't mean that. Merlin's dragonlord powers can help. I suppose there must be a dragon here somewhere he can fly us there."

"Yes! But I am not sure he will agree taking us he keep saying he isn't a horse…" said Merlin.

"I am sure he will understand the importance of our flight."

"So… we are going to Aberoth on a bloody dragon's back?!"

"I said you are not coming Arthur."

"I am"

"You are not"

"I AM"

"NOT"

"AM!"

Aria and Gaius laughed as the boys kept arguing.

Their laughs stopped as they saw Merlin suddenly stopped and his face was pale.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur. But Merlin didn't answer, he pressed his hand on his chest when he fell on the stoned floor.

**End of chapter fifteen.**

* * *

**REMEMBER THE CHEST WOUND? O_O Somethings wrong... Yeh I know I am evil... xD**

**So I hope you enjoyed! Please review to tell me what you think! Do you like it? I am thinking of taking a break for a week... But if you guys *need* more as some of you say... Then I will upload for ya! :D**

"Ipacuse me"** means** "Obey me" **:)**

**That's it for today! :D**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	16. Chapter 16 Poison

**Hello! ^^**

**Sry I'm late! Well I decided that I will upload every Saturdays! Just like Merlin used to play on TV :(**

**Guys, I can't believe how many reviews I have! I am the happiest person in school right now! Everyone is curious why I am so happy? xD I highly want to thank those who reviewed/followed/favoured and read. Thank YOU! :D**

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did righting it!**

**I don't own Merlin... But I own the plot! :D**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 16**

_**Poison**_

_**{Gaius's Chambers}**_

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he saw Merlin fell on the ground. What happened now? Arthur's heart froze as he saw his friend fell. He was sure his chest wound had something to do with it.

He rushed to Merlin's side "Are you alright?"

"Mm… my chest h-hurts…" Merlin was barely breathing and he shook slightly.

"Arthur put him on the bed" he heard Gaius' unsteadied voice say behind him.

He lifted Merlin carefully and set him at the patient bed. Gaius took his place on the other side of the bed and cut Merlin's shirt off. Arthur gasped at the sight. Merlin's chest was sickly green and it looked as if it was… poisoned.

"Oh my dear boy…" Gaius spat as he rushed at his potions searching for something.

Merlin was shaking and gasping for air and you could see he was in a lot of pain. Arthur tried to hold him still his worry rising in every short breath Merlin took. Gaius was back with a weird cream (and God it smelled like horse dump) and put it on Merlin's wound. Arthur heard Gaius gasp as the cream was gone in the touch of the wound. "What is this sorcery?" he said his voice shaking.

Arthur got even more worried when he heard Merlin trying to hold his scream. He took Merlin's hand into his and held it tight. He then looked at Aria who was desperately thinking, of a spell to heal Merlin Arthur hoped.

"I can only ease the pain…" she said looking at Arthur he nodded and saw her eye's turning gold _"Eksafanise ton pono"_

Merlin stopped shaking. And he tried to speak probably to thank her but she stopped him.

"You can thank me later. I think I know what is wrong. Scotus used a green fireball at you didn't he?" she asked

Merlin hardly nodded

Arthur didn't at all like Aria's expression after that.

"After that you should be dead…" she said deep in thoughts.

"I-I casted a s-s-shield t-t…" Merlin's quiet and painful voice said.

"A shield? Then… The fire spell that was used was supposed to kill you but your shield managed to stop it from killing you. Apparently some of it wasn't destroyed and managed to pass through your shield, so it has affected you and now it is poisoned…" she lowered her head and almost whispered "It will slowly spread until..."

No. No. No! Arthur couldn't feel his heart beat for a moment. But there is still hope, there is always a cure to everything! Right? "Is there any cure?" he asked

Aria was still in her deep thoughts. "The spell that was used was surely created in Aberoth… I only heard of one thing that is capable to heal such a wound…"

"That is?" asked Arthur hopeful to hear of a possible cure

"A phoenix"

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

**{Still in Gaius's Chambers}**

"A phoenix? Those are mythical birds finding one is not easy…" Gaius pointed

"What's a phoenix?" asked Arthur ready to find one of these "birds" as Gaius called them.

"A phoenix is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. And some myths say that its tear can heal every single wound. Which are true" Aria answered.

"And you say th-that there is p-phoenix in A-Aberoth?" asked Merlin's shaky voice.

"Yes not far from my Kingdom. But I am not entirely sure if he is willing to help…"

"Well we don't have time for that. We must leave as fast as possible Merlin's life is at stake." Arthur said

"Arthur…" Merlin tried to reject

"No Merlin that is the end of this. I am coming." Then he couldn't stop himself asking worry in his voice, "how are you feeling?"

"Better actually! It's like the poison is gone"

"I managed to stop the pain. You do have to worry about the poison at the moment, its effect will unfortunately start again later. I do not know when or for how long…" Arya said from behind.

"Then there is no time to lose" He headed to the door and looked back, "I will go tell Gwen. Prepare supplies we leave tonight."

**.o/O/o.**

* * *

**.o/O/o.**

**{The Royal Chambers}**

Gwen was worried. She was glad that Arthur was unharmed but Merlin has been unconscious for three says. She hoped he was alright.

Arthur had told her about Merlin's "brother" and that they still didn't know who that mysterious girl is. She saw her coming from the gates, she didn't really trust her but she looked so innocent.

Arthur said she knew Merlin's brother and that she will explain them everything when Merlin wakes.

She kept looking outside the window. Camelot was in peace again she thought with a smile. People were slowly getting back to normal. She sat on her desk and started reading reports.

A few hours pass. Arthur was too long at Merlin maybe he was awake she hoped. Gwen was about to sit up when the door opened and Arthur walked in.

"Arthur" she said going to him for a hug.

Arthur hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Is Merlin alright?" she asked worried.

"He woke up just a few hours ago" Arthur answered.

"Can I go see him?" she said turning to the door.

"He needs some rest, my love" he stopped for a moment and Gwen noticed a slight worry in her husband's eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Arthur then explained her everything he could. Gwen didn't stop him she listened speechless and she realised where Arthur was getting at.

"It's to dangerous Arthur!" she snapped before Arthur could even say it.

"We both know Merlin is my best friend, I can't let him go alone."

"Aria will be with him. You said she can be trusted"

"We do trust her but I can't just sit here and wait for them to return! I won't forgive myself if they never return…" Arthur said lowering his head.

"That is what I will feel if both of you leave…"

"I promise we will be careful" he said hugging her again.

Gwen answered a few minutes later worry in her voice "You better be"

Arthur smiled. "I know you will take good care of Camelot while we are gone."

"I will" but Gwen wasn't sure. She was just a servant ruling Camelot by herself without Arthur…

And with that they kissed and spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves as two loved ordinary people not as king and queen.

**End of chapter sixteen.**

* * *

**:) Here is the next "bigger" chapter! Some Arwen at the end and Gwen doubting herself...**

**So yeh! A phoenix! I really like phoenixes so why not put one in my story!? :D**

**The spell: **_"Eksafanise ton pono"_ **means **_"Banish pain"_

**Oh by the way guys I have an awesome Mergana story in mind! I think first chapter will be up next week! I hope you check it out! :D**

**So this is all for today! I really hope you enjoy this as much as I do over here! Plz review it makes me SO happy! :D  
**

**(honestly when I saw I had 87 reviews {it happened to be 3 in the morning} I start dancing in my room O.o) lol xD**

**Ok!**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	17. Chapter 17 Goodbye Camelot

**Hello! :D**

**I can't believe I have 90 reviews! :D Thank you everyone! I never thought I would reach over 50! :D :D**

**Ok, so I have a mini chapter for today! The next one will be up tomorrow and it will get Kilgharrah in the story! :)**

**In this chapter I want to give a "hint?" or should I say sneak peek for the sequel of the story.**

**I do not own Merlin...**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 17**

_**Goodbye Camelot**_

_**{Cam**__**elot's court yard}**_

They were ready to apart. Merlin took many supplies but Aria told him not to take so many because they will stop and rest after their trip at another kingdom call _Flamel. _She said she will tell them more about Aberoth later.

They were going on foot to meet Kilgharrah. Merlin wasn't sure if the dragon will agree. Three riders AND supplies… Well he had known the dragon for almost six years and surely he won't accept easily. And also the dragon was dying...

Merlin's chest didn't hurt at all. He was glad about it. But Aria said it will get worse slowly… No, he shouldn't think of that right now. Saying goodbye to Gaius he saw worry on his mentors eyes. He was right to be worried Merlin wasn't sure if he would return either.

He left the castle to the court yard to see Aria, Arthur and Gwen. They all turned and Gwen smiled and run to him for a huge hug. "Ah Merlin I am glad you are alright!" she said hugging him tightly.

Merlin saw Arthur's jealous expression that made him laugh. "So am I" he answered.

"I hope the three of you will have a peaceful journey!"

They all smiled and took hold of their bags. Merlin heard Gwen talk with Aria behind him.

"Take care of my boys" said Gwen's kind voice

"Worry not my Lady, as long as I stand they shall be safe"

"You don't have to call me "Lady" you are one too!"

Aria laughed with her beautiful laugh. "Of course. I am sure you will keep Camelot safe. There is only one enemy that hunts you."

"That is?" Gwen asked curious

Aria smiled at Gwen, "Doubt"

Gwen didn't say anything so Aria continued, "This my advice to you. Do not doubt yourself Guinevere queen of Camelot. You are a wise woman and Camelot is grateful to have you."

"Thank you Aria." She said with a smile.

Merlin wondered how could Aria even know that Gwen had doubted herself. _Does she know everything?_ He wanted to ask her about his future and mostly about Arthur's. It has been more than a few months since he saw that Mordred was going to kill Arthur. He couldn't believe it at the beginning but then Finna had given him that paper that told Arthur would die at Camlan. Maybe Aria could tell him what to do to save Arthur? He took those thought away for some other time and gave on last smile at Gwen before turning to leave to the forests.

**End of chapter seventeen.**

* * *

**So as you can see in the sequel Merlin will now how to save Arthur. But there is always a price...**

**Till next time! (tomorrow xD)**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	18. Chapter 18 Kili

**Hey there!**

**Here is the next chapter as promised! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 18**

_**Kili**_

_**{The forest}**_

They had left the gates as Merlin led them to the spot where he was meeting Kilgharrah. Arthur was a little anxious. He met the dragon once and their "first meet" wasn't one of the best. Well they were trying to kill each other. He also had a terrible headache.

Merlin was worried too. Not from the dragon but is he would be willing to help. Well Arthur had no problem of that, that only thing that mattered was not to get a dragon's dinner. Merlin told him that he had the dragon under his control so he felt safer.

Arthur still couldn't believe that Merlin was coming here to talk with the dragon without him or anyone realizing it. He still didn't trust the dragon. He had killed many innocent people, Merlin told him that Uther had him prisoned for years but that wasn't the peoples fault.

Arthur was thrown out of his thoughts as Merlin stopped, "We are here" he said.

They were in a huge opening surrounded by trees. Merlin looked back at him, "don't freak out." He said at him.

Arthur made a funny expression, "and why should I be-"

"O DRAKON, E MALE SO FTENGOMETTA TESD'HUP'ANANKES!"

Arthur jumped as he heard his friend's creepy and loud voice. "Bloddy hell! You should have warmed me!" He shouted still frightened from the unexpected event.

Merlin laughed, "I told you, you prat."

Not long after Merlin call a huge Dragon appeared far from them coming closer and closer. Arthur noticed its movements and it looked like he had a broken wing. That wasn't good…

As the dragon landed Arthur thought the ground shook for a moment.

The dragon's golden eyes were looking at them curiously. "I see you have brought company, young warlock." He said while placing his huge tale around him to make himself comfortable.

"Yes, err-we… need your help" said Merlin unsure voice.

"Of course! I will gladly help you in any way." Answered the dragon looking mostly at Arthur and Aria.

"Kili is that you?" Arthur turned around to see Arya looking exited at the dragon.

The dragon looked at her amazed. "Few called me "Kili", do I know you?"

Arya ran towards the dragon and hugged his enormous leg. "It's so great to see you! I am Aria daughter of Lazarus. We all missed you back in Aberoth!"

The dragon's wings moved in surprise. "Aberoth? But, Aberoth was destroyed! The island still exists?"

"Yes! We all thought you and Balinor were dead after the Great purge." She said taking a few steps away from the dragon.

Merlin never saw Kilgharrah (or Kili?) so happy. Especially not with his tale playing behind him like a happy dog's tale.

"No, we were the only ones to survive." The dragon stopped and then exited asked, "Is Malhazar alive?!"

"Yes, last time I saw him he was well crushing rocks as always." Then Kilgharrah laughed. Merlin never heard him laugh since he heard Uther had married a troll. He was happy to see him like that.

Merlin never asked Kilgharrahs past. From what he heard Kilgharrah knew "Aberoth" maybe he was born there? He didn't hesitate to ask, "you were born there?"

The dragon attention turned from Aria to him. "My father was born in Aberoth my egg hatched here in Albion. But I lived there with my father and other dragons till the separation day."

"Separation day?"

"The day Aberoth was separated. But we survived and the four kingdoms are rebuilt. Aberoth's past is past now we need help to get to Aberoth. It would be kind of you to take us there Kili?"

The dragon lowered his head. "So the legends of The Golden Power are true… I would love to take you there but I am old, tired and my wing is broken." He said opening his injured wing.

"I could heal you." Said Arya but Merlin knew no one could. He said the same thing before.

"Your mother is the best healer I ever had the honor to meet. I know that people of Ezreal are good in healing magic. Are you as good as her?" the dragon asked. Merlin didn't see that one coming. The dragon had said to him that he couldn't help him how could Aria?

"She was… and yes she always told me that I was even better then her"

"Then you can try" the dragon said sitting on the ground his broken wing open.

Aria placed her hand on the dragon's wing and closed her eyes. It took some time till she opened her eyes but now they were burning gold. Then she sang in the language of the Greeks.

"_**Ω Ζέφυρε θεέ του δυτικού ανέμου. Τα σέβη μου ω μεγάλε ω δυνατέ! Άκουσε με σε καλώ! Ζητώ τη βοήθεια σου! Τον Δράκο που έχω μπρος μου βοήθα να θεραπεύσω. Ω Αγγελιοφόρε της άνοιξης, ω φορέα του καρποφόρου άνεμου! Είναι μεγάλη η ανάγκη**__**, **__**βοήθα παρακαλώ!"**_

Arthur was open mouthed. Her voice was… he couldn't explain how beautiful is sounded and the song was so… calming. He looked at Merlin who was as surprised as him.

Kilgharrah looked at her proudly and then at the black sky over them. They all looked over their heads to see the glowing moon and stars all around it but nothing "magical" happen.

Arthur lowered his head in disappointment when he heard Merlin gasp. He turned his head to where Merlin was looking. Over them a slight wind was playing around them. It had golden leaves and dust behind its tracks.

Arthur saw Arya and the dragon bow but he and Merlin kept in their position confused.

The wind stopped in frond of Arthur. He looked like a frightened cat about to run but he managed to stay still. The wind ran towards him fast. Arthur felt it inside him it was the best feeling he ever felt he felt it flow in his veins. It was magic and it spoke,

"_**The winds of magic are always blowing but you must set the sails to go forward to the world. You Arthur Pendragon son of Uther Pendragon King of Camelot The Once And Future King of Albion listen to my blow, hear my advice it will guide you to the light. Magic is in your heart, mind and soul. Let it flow freely and surge through you. Magic is the power of life itself."**_

When this magical wind left him he felt dizzy for a moment and then came back to reality. The wind was now over the dragon. Aria was standing next to him her hand on Kilgharrah's broken wing and her eyes were glowing gold.

The dragon made some sounds of pleasure as the wind flew inside his injured wing. Then not long after its appearance the wind filled them all with its warmth and left leaving them all still.

Aria was still in the same position frozen. Her eyes slowly changed from gold to the colour of the seas. Merlin ran to catch her from falling.

"Aria! Are you alright?" he asked.

The young woman slowly returned to consciousness and stood, "Yes, thank you Merlin…" she looked dizzy for a moment and looked at the dragon. "Did it work? He truly helped us…" she said smiling.

Kilgharrah stood and spoke his voice stronger than before. "Yes, you did it. The god of wind himself healed me."

The voice… It was the god of wind. Should he trust it? Should he trust the words of magic? Arthur decided to not to tell anyone. He would think of this himself.

**End of chapter eighteen.**

* * *

**There is some epic spells huh? :D**

**I'll try to translate :)**

* * *

**Greek: **_"Ω Ζέφυρε θεέ του δυτικού ανέμου. Τα σέβη μου ω μεγάλε ω δυνατέ! Άκουσε με σε καλώ! Ζητώ τη βοήθεια σου! Τον Δράκο που έχω μπρος μου βοήθα να θεραπεύσω. Ω Αγγελιοφόρε της άνοιξης, ω φορέα του καρποφόρου άνεμου! Είναι μεγάλη η ανάγκη, βοήθα παρακαλώ!"_

**English:** "Zefiyr god of the west wind. My compliments oh Great oh powerful one! Listen to my call! I seek for your help! Help me heal the dragon before me! Oh messanger of spring, oh bringer of the wing! The need it big, help us please!"_  
_

* * *

**Well I tried xD In greek it sounds so much better :/ But oh well! xD**

**I realy like the words the god of wind says to Arthur! Do you guys like it? review to tell me! :D**

**Oh by the way I have a new story updaded called "Forgiveness" check it out if you like :)**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


	19. Chapter 19 Flying Over Albion

**Hello everyone! :D**

**Alterial here! I am really busy these days and school is killing me! My new story is doing great and I am so happy! :D**

**Thank you all! I have reached 60 followers and almost reached 100 reviews! :D :D I can't believe it! 3 ! Thank you again!**

**Now here is next chapter it's not too big but the next one will be much bigger I promise! :)**

**I don't own Merlin... If I did we would have Merlin on TV not Atlantis :P**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 19**

_**Flying over Albion**_

**{On air}**

They were now on Kilgharrah. When they were all set The Great Dragon set off. Merlin laughed at the sounds Arthur made while on Kili (that's how they decided to call him now). As for Aria she looked as if she had been on a dragon before.

"Shut up Merlin! This is my first time on a bloody dragon!" Arthur shouted

"Well I didn't act like a girl on my first time! Did I Kili?" Merlin asked the flying Dragon below him.

"No young warlock! You were actually laughing and even took your hands of me for a moment!" Merlin looked back at Arthur with a huge smile. Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Merlin.

He then looked below them. The view was amazing. You could see Camelot not so far away from them. Camelot was so beautiful, you could see hundreds of torches over the destroyed gates and guards patrolling.

Thousands of stars were dancing over them. Wind playing with their heir it was the wind was guiding them. Then Kili went higher and they reached the clouds. Merlin never had a same feeling before. It was as if time had stopped as the clouds ran through his vanes. He felt secure, calmed, peaceful like nothing could hurt him.

So they flew. Hours pass, all of them getting more and more tired.

Arthur was about to suggest they stop when he saw the sea not so far from them. The moons reflexion was unmoving on the seas waters.

There was a small city not very far from them. It looked like a small village and there were two ships on the dock. Just when Arthur noticed a few men outside the Dragon flapped his wings and flew far from the town. They couldn't risk being seen.

Kili started landing slowly towards the beach. As they landed Arthur forgot to hold the dragon and fell just before he hit the sand he stopped in thin air. Shocked he looked over him to see Merlin's hand over him holding him from falling.

Arthur let a relived sound as Merlin slowly let him down giggling.

They started preparing the camp. Arthur and Merlin went to bring some wood as Arya was answering Kili's questions about his homeland.

They didn't talk as they walked in the dark unknown forest.

Arthur was deep in his thoughts as was Merlin. Questions without answers traveling in their minds.

Arthur decided to cut the silence between them, "Are you scared?"

Merlin kept silent. So Arthur continued, "About everything. Scotus, The Power, this new land Aberoth, the…poison?

Merlin lifted some wood and looked at him, "…A little. Yes."

Arthur lowered his head, "Don't worry we will defeat him I won't let him take you away. And I am sure the phoenix will help us"

"How can we be sure? Arya said she doesn't even know if he is there or if he will be willing to help."

Silence.

Arthur tried to think positive. They will find that bird and it would help them. Right? He couldn't think himself returning to Camelot without Merlin. No. WHEN they return he will make Merlin his advisor.

What about magic? Arthur still wasn't sure. All those years he saw magic as an evil weapon. Only once when Dolma saved Gwen.

Arthur gave a small laugh and Merlin tuned to see him giggling. "What?"

"Nothing…just…I remembered about Dolma…" Arthur said giggling.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "What else could I have done? I couldn't appear as…" Merlin stopped. He still hadn't told Arthur about Dragoon. That he was the sorcerer that failed to heal his father.

"As?"

"Nothing. It was Gaius' idea. It was too late to disagree."

"Well you did look good as a woman you know…"

"Oh Shut up!"

Arthur kept teasing him as they walked towards the camp.

**End of chapter 19.**

* * *

Hehe xD Here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Review! Review! The review button below is ment to do something right? :D

Anyway! Sorry for the delays! I am doing my best here! :D

In the next chapter we will have Aberoths past which is pretty awesome, and a shocked Arthur at the end! :D

Till next time!

-Alterial Freyond


	20. Chapter 20 Aberoth

**Hey! xD**

**Sooo sorry for this late update! :O**

**Senior high school is so difficult! -.- Thank you all for reading my story! :D I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews! :O This is my first story and its doing so great for me! So thank you everyone for making me happy in dificult times...**

**Here we will finally get to know Aberoth's past.**

**Well here is our next chapter! :)**

* * *

**The Golden Power**

**Chapter 20**

_**Aberoth**_

**{Beach}**

When Merlin and Arthur returned they saw Kili standing his wings open ready to apart.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked

"I will go for a hunt, young warlock. I need energy for tomorrow's long flight." The wise dragon answered.

Merlin nodded and sat next to the fire, Arthur not far from him. Aria was holding a stick drawing on the sand.

A few moments later she spoke, "come I have drown Aberoth's map here." She said pointing the sand.

Both Merlin and Arthur sat next to her to see a "broken" triangle drawn in the map. **_(Go to my profile to get to a link predicting the map!)_**

"As you can see Aberoth has the shape of a triangle. Well long time before it wasn't separated. There are four Kingdoms in Aberoth. Here (she pointed the right part of the island) is the Kingdom of _Flamel _and its first ever King is **Frehold. **_Flamel_ is the Kingdom of fire. And there is our first destination." Aria then looked worriedly at Arthur but continued.

"Here (Right part) is _Osmir_ Kingdom of earth. Its first king was **Steldir. **In the middle is _Abythos _Kingdom of water and **Argos **was its first King. And finally on the top is my Kingdom _Ezreal _and its first King was the powerful **Nektor.**"

"There was peace at first between the four Kings. They used to meet in _Osmir's _Fili Mountains and play chess. Aberoth was a peaceful world of magic. People with or without magic could leave in peace… As everything was well one day **Frehold **King of fire came full of rage in the Kings meeting. He demanded that they execute every one without magic and that they didn't belong in Aberoth." Merlin looked at Arthur they had the same thing in mind. _Uther_

"The three Kings disagreed immediately. **Frehold **angry left and retuned to his Kingdom to start executing those without magic." Aria was interrupted by Arthur.

"How could he kill them? They couldn't even protect themselves against them for Albion's sake! This is was not fair." Aria still looked worriedly at him.

"The three other Kingdoms united and saved as many people without magic as they could and demanded **Frehold **to stop or there would start a war. The Fire King full of rage against those who didn't wield magic didn't stop so **The Was Of Justice **begun… Wind and water Kingdoms were mostly against the fire Kingdom but Osmir suddenly united with Flemel. After the that Caos ocured in Aberoth."

"The war was not to be finished until the four most powerful Kings fought against each other. The power they used that night was more then anyone had ever used. The pressure of this magic and the hatred between the four Kings separated the island in three."

"And the Kings?" Merlin asked curious.

"They all died they say, but some believe their souls are united with their element. But they all had left heirs behind them and the royal families are yet to be broken."

"So you are from… **Nektor's **royal family?"

"Yes."

"Is there still war between the four Kingdoms?'

Aria took a while to answer. "Abythos the water Kingdom was tired of war. There was an enormous bridge uniting the Kingdoms together… and they broke it. We haven't heard of them since. As between my Kingdom and the other two… We are not at war but neither are we in peace… All are in fear of "The men with no soul" will rise. They all wait for Emrys, the man who will bring peace to our land."

Merlin was still looking at her speechless. Who knows how many people were waiting for him, relying on HIM. "I am not powerful enough to save you. My brother is much stronger…"

Aria looked at him with a serious expression "Do NOT doubt your self! Doubt is the greatest enemy you must defeat it!"

Merlin remained quiet. How could he do so much? The druids depended on him, all those people in Aberoth… It is so many… Who was he to have so much royalty?

Aria broke the silence "there a problem" she said looking once more worried at the King.

As the two friends remained quiet she continued "Well… Flemel is exactly the opposite of Camelot… They execute people without magic…"

"What?" Both men asked shocked.

"It's King hated un-magic users more then anything as you know… And so does the King who rules today…"

"But… how will Arthur come? Do they know if someone doesn't have magic?" Merlin was now worried. How would they pass with Arthur?

"There is one thing we can do… Arthur must use magic."

**The end of chapter twenty.**

* * *

**Hihi I don't know about you but I loved the idea of Arthur using magic! xP I hope you do too!  
**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed! Thank you again for everything!**

**And PLEASE review! I love to read your reviews it helps me with the story! So if you have any ideas please do tell me! ;)**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


End file.
